Pokémon Special Request
by asterr259
Summary: Things have just settled down in the Pokémon World, but another new region comes on screen. Follow the journeys of Kaito, Yoriko and Vlad across the Obliqua region, collecting and studying Pokémon Data as well as possibly conquering its eight Gyms and the Pokémon League. This is my first fanfic, I would like to know how to make it better if improvement be needed.
1. Chapter 1: Kaito vs Stunky

A young man, dark of skin wearing a red hat and hoodie was riding a large cruise ship to close by a region of land. This is the Obliqua Region.  
He arose from his slumber upon his hammock as the boat reached the docks. As everyone was boarding off he let loose a long yawn and looked around as he was observing his surroundings.  
"Hm? What's going on over there?" He immediately spotted a young boy, with loads of pokeballs in hands, face to face with a Stunky. He threw a Pokeball at it in an attempt to catch it but it easily popped out.  
"That's no good, it's not even weakened..." He pulled out a pokeball containing a Palpitoad and sent it out. "Palpitoad, Mud-Slap!" he said as it let lose a heavy amount of mud upon the Stunky. "Hey try now!"  
The boy then threw another pokeball at the Stunky and successfully caught it. "Wow thanks! I would have never caught it!"  
"Yea you're supposed to rough it up a little before you start throwing Pokeballs little man." He said while ruffling his hair. The boy blushed of embarrassment "I KNOW! But I don't have any pokemon, this is first one. my mom and dad said I was too young to have a pokemon, so I did my chores, saved up, and bought lots of pokeballs!"  
"Well since you worked so hard to try to catch one, I think you deserved it..." He smiled and returned his Palpitoad back into it's pokeball and began to sprint off. "Sorry, i'm really busy today, take real good care of that Stunky!"  
The young boy looked at him in awe holding his Stunky close in hand as he saw "4th" written on the back of his hoodie.  
Upon entering a nearby forest, the boy then ran into a tall man completely covered in pitch-back clothing. "Oh jeez, i'm so sorry..." he said while rubbing his head. Upon standing up, the man slowly turned around and stared down at him revealing his red eyes. He then noticed other men wearing similar outfits as sweat began dropping down his face.  
"...Move out." The taller man said as he and his group began to spread out into the forest. The boy then let loose a sigh, wiping the sweat from his forehead and failing back on his butt while holding his chest. "That dude nearly gave me a heart attack...What was with that get up and I wonder what they're doing here...Maybe I should go the other way..." He started to turn around to go back where he came from when he suddenly heard a girl screaming and bolted into the forest. He finally came across a girl running around in circles, shrieking. "Hey! What's wrong! Are you okay!"  
"Spinarak~!" was heard as she stopped running and began frantically walking in place revealing a Spinarak on her face.  
"Get it off, get it off please!" The boy then looked with a dull, disappointed look on his face as he slowly plucked it off her face and put it on a tree as it happily crawled up it. As she sighed in relief, he began to walk off.  
"W-wait, my name is Yoriko, I don't think I got the name of my savior?" He turned around and tipped his hat.  
"My name is Kaito, I'm sorry I'm already late as it is for an appointment! By the way you shouldn't stay in this forest too long; there are some suspicious guys in black roaming the forest." He dashed off once again.  
"HEY! Then don't leave me here alone!" She quickly pursued.  
~To be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2: Dancing in the Leaves

She was a little short, but then again he was 6 feet tall, and wore a dark blue ribbon upon her head. Kaito immediately noticed Yoriko tailing behind him, but didn't bother trying or lose her or slow down either.  
"Why are you in such a hurry!" She yelled out to him.  
He looked back and smirked. "Why are you so slow?" She pouted as they both soon reached what seemed to be a laboratory. Kaito opened the door and went in. "Professor Arbor, you in here?" An older man with long, wild orange hair and a handle bar mustache popped up from behind a desk.  
"Oh! Kaito you finally reached Obliqua eh? And I see you met Yoriko?" Kaito looked with a bit of confusion. "You know her?" he replied.  
"I'm his assistant hmph!" She folded her arms and pouted more. "Professor, you have an appointment with him?"  
"Yes, you see, Kaito is here to help me with Field Work, his cousin, whom my students and colleagues, are also upcoming Pokemon Professors. During fall and winter, Obliqua usually contains pokemon originating from the Johto and Hoenn Regions, but in spring and summer, pokemon from Kanto, Sinnoh and Unova migrate here."  
"My cousins need data regarding pokemon from Unova, but since Unova is farther away, they sent me here." Kaito then pulled up a chair to the professor's desk and sat down.  
Professor Arbor smirked. "So… how are Thane, Toshiya, and Kenkichi?" As Kaito jumped, Yoriko looked as if she was pondering something. "Thane, Toshiya, and Kenkichi…those names sound so familiar…" she said aloud.  
"Um, no they don't! My cousins are just upcoming professors, maybe you heard about them in a magazine or something!" Kaito started to sweat and look around.  
Professor Arbor began to burst into laughter and started to pull out a case. "I see I see, so it's my understanding that this also your first pokemon journey, so you also need a starter pokemon."  
"Well, not exactly Thane already gave this Palpitoad, Vibra. We have been raising her since it was little."  
"Don't be so modest Kaito, consider it a gift, you're also helping me out as well, we all need you to collect data on Unova Pokemon right?" He opened the case revealing three pokemon; Snivy, Tepig, and an Oshawatt.  
"Well, I guess so, thank you very much! So I just pick one right?" The professor nodded as he skimmed through the three and slowly picked up the Snivy. The professor gasped and started to sweat. Kaito looked in confusion. "Is something wrong professor?"  
Professor cleared his throat. "Ahem! Uhm, no, it's just…Snivy are very calm and intelligent creatures but…"  
"They say Snivy leave the trainer if it deems it unworthy, but it's just a myth…" Yoriko exclaimed.  
"Hahaha…ha, that's right! It's just a myth!" as the professor continued to laugh awkwardly and sweat, Kaito and Yoriko began to feel uncomfortable.  
Kaito then looked at Snivy "Well, anyway, you wouldn't do that to me right, uhm…Monty?" Kaito looked at the pokemon with glee as Snivy looked back with a dull expression as suddenly released itself from its pokeball. Sniny then vine whipped Kaito across the face and easily jumped out the window. Everyone in the room motionlessly stood and looked at the window with a shocked expression. "Monty!" Kaito cried out as ran outside and quickly followed. "W-wait, be Careful Kaito!" Yoriko followed him into the dark forest where they saw Snivy run into. Professor Arbor sighed as he wiped the sweat from his head with a nearby towel and picked up the phone to dial a number. "Yes? Hello? I would like to order a Snivy…Yes, yes…another one…"  
Upon catching up and cornering Snivy, Kaito slowly approached it with its Pokeball. "That's right… be a good boy and get back inside your pokeball…" Kaito then dived at Snivy and fell into the dirt as it gracefully hopped on its head and jumped off. As Kaito laid flat on his face, he began to hear rumbling as he and Snivy looked up to see a rampaging Rhydon coming down a mountain. Yoriko arrived and stepped back upon watching the Rhydon come at them. "Uhm, guys, we should leave like, NOW!"  
Kaito stood up, clinched his fists and looked dead at the Rhydon. "Kaito! What are you doing?"  
"Monty…will you fight with me?" He said as looked at Snivy. Monty began to sweat and slowly back away, watching the Rhydon coming close and closer. "If you can't stand by my side in battle, then maybe it's YOU who doesn't deserve ME…" After a long period of silence, he noticed the Rhydon had enter the woods and then reached for his Palpitoad, when Snivy then slowly walked slowly in front of him. Kaito smiled as Snivy looked away from.  
"You guys are crazy!" Yoriko fled from the forest screaming.  
"Good… No one else is here… Monty, will you listen to my commands without question?" Snivy nodded in response. "Good, Vine whip on all the tree branches!" Snivy then continuesly whipped on the tree branches as leaves began to fall off. Rhydon got closer and closer as Sniny began to panic, however Kaito remained unmoved. Suddenly streams of light beamed down on Snivy as the leaves danced in the wind. Rhydon then finally arrived and began to pounce upon them. Kaito then looked Rhydon dead in the eyes. "Snivy…Leaf Tornado…"  
As Yoriko reached the lab out of breathe, trying to tell the professor the terrible news, several loud, large breezes of wind was heard gushing from the forest, scattering dozens of the leaves about as Kaito was seen limping out of the forest with Monty atop his head.  
"Kaito..! You're ok?" Yoriko said looking in awe.  
"Yea, just barely… that Rhydon was way too strong, you were right…" Yoriko looked down with guilt. "No… I'm so sorry I left you behind! I was…just scared…" Kaito ruffled her hair. "It's alright, I forgive you. We're all still here right?" She smiled. "Yea…we are…wait…Snivy actually came back to you?"  
"Yep, I guess seeing me all brave he took a liking to me!" Kaito and smiled and let loose a loud laugh as Snivy turned away at the both of them. However, Professor Arbor stared blankly at Kaito and Snivy, slowly stroking his beard."Professor?" Yoriko exclaimed upon seeing the professor's behavior.  
"Huh? Oh, it's nothing…I'm glad you're all safe none the less. Anyway I here Yoriko, it'd be unfair to give Kaito a pokemon and not you." Professor Arbor placed the pokeball containing Oshawatt in her hands. "Thanks professor! It's adorable!" She proudly danced around the lab with glee. "Yoriko, I would also like you to do some field work on General Migration Patterns, rather than Kaito's Unova Pokemon research. Both contributions would be much appreciated!" Out of his lab coat he gave Kaito a pokedex. "Toshiya said you left THAT back home, I just received it in the mail." Kaito then laughed and smiled a bit. "Hehe…Whoops?"  
"No problem professor! I'll do my best with this research assignment" She then gave him a well postured salute. Kaito returned Monty to his pokeball and already began walking off. "Well I'm off Professor; I have a lot of work to do in a few short months, so long!" He ran off into the sunset while waving goodbye.  
"Darn it, he left me AGAIN! Kaito, waaaiiiittt for me!" The professor laughed as he ran after her. Once they left, the professor began stroking his beard and thinking to himself. "He said he barely escaped… but aside from a little dirt and leaves all over him, there were no tears, no scratches, no bruises anywhere and his Snivy was perfectly fine…. So they did train him…"  
Back in the forest, the men in black clothing before slowly approached what appeared to be a pile of leaves, but upon further inspection was an unconscious Rhydon completely tattered in scrathes. The Tall man completely covered in black clothing walked upon them as he quietly uttered "…Status Report." They all turned around and saluted him. "Commander Shaga, sir! The Shadow Rhydon we attempted to use to scare off forest civilians was attacked!" One of them said.  
Another interrupted them. "Sir, if I may! I saw the whole thing! A boy sir! He used his Snivy to whip the tree's and then took out the Rhydon with one attack!"  
Shaga then carefully inspected the area and its tree branches. I see… he used Vine whip to take some leaves off the trees in order for his Snivy to gain extra power from the Sun, then used the extra leaves to increase the power of one his grass-typed moves. Judging from this Rhydon's condition, either Leaf Tornado or even Leaf Storm… If a mere boy did this, he's no amateur…" Shaga took a small pause of silence then flipped his cape and proceeded into the forest.  
~To be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3: Protecting the Weak

The following morning, exiting the forest from where he came to get to the professor's lab, Kaito once again noticed Yoriko following him. "Why ARE you following me anyway?"  
"Well the Obliqua Region is pretty big, surely you don't intent you scour it alone?" she said with a smile.  
"Well I guess not…besides Oshawatt is from the Unova too, wouldn't hurt to record some of its data too." Kaito slowed down a bit and allowed Yoriko to catch up to him. Yoriko reached in her bag and pulled out 4 empty pokeballs. "Here, I already had about eight or nine, you should have some too!  
Kaito looked at them with glee and quickly took her offer. "Thanks, I'll put them to good use!" He stuck them in his pocket when suddenly they ran into a road block with a fence, stopping them from going through the passage that takes them past the mountains. Yoriko then reads the sign "Danger… Wild Rhydon….in Sidon Passage?" Kaito then hopped the fence. "Kaito what are you doing! Don't you remember the last Rhydon!"  
Kaito placed his hand on his head and continued walking. "Relax, it's just a short walk Yoriko, just stay quiet and we won't bother them." Yoriko quickly followed, constantly looking from all corners of her eyes and bumping into Kaito.  
"So um, Kaito do you know EXACTLY where you're going?"  
"Well I figured I used the Obliqua League Gyms as landmarks to venture through every corner. Smart yes?" He looked at her smiled; however Yoriko was still clinging to Kaito. "So are actually gonna compete in any gyms?" He immediately stopped. "Huh, Of course not, as you can see from that Rhydon attack, I don't have any battle experience." He laughed awkwardly, scratching his head. "Anyway, I might as well let my pokemon stretch their legs a bit; Vibra, Monty, come out." He sent out his Palpitoad and Snivy as they walked together with him. "Yoriko, how many pokemon do you have?" She reached into her bag and pulled out 2 pokeballs. "I have this Eevee my parents gave me and Oshawatt the professor gave me."  
"Oh nice, we both have 2, unless, you're willing to give me both of yours?" He teasingly said while nudging her. She pouted and roughly pulled his hood over his head. "So violent!" he said in reply. Upon reaching the end of the passage way, they saw a man facing another Rhydon.  
"Monferno, another Focus Punch!" His Monferno then proceeded to punching the Rhydon as it fell to the ground. The man gave a devilish smirk, "How dare something like you attack me!" The Monferno then began kicking the fallen Rhydon. Yoriko then gasped in horror.  
"The hell do you think you're doing! Vibra, use Bubblebeam!" Palpitoad released a focused stream of bubbled directly at the Monferno causing to fall on its knee. "You already defeated it, move on!"  
"Tch! You think I'm going to listen to some punk and his girlfriend? Monferno…" Monferno's body became incased in a Dark Aura as it got up and charged at Palpitoad.  
Kaito looked shocked as he never a seen a move like that before "Vibra, counter with another Bubblebeam!" His Palpitoad then jumped over the oncoming Monferno and while in mid-air, shot another stream of bubbles at it from behind. Monferno fainted as the man tried to run away and escape.  
"Yea right, Monty, use Vine Whip!" Snivy extended its vine and wrapped it around the man as it pulled him back and flung him over next to his Monferno. The landing had seemed have knocked the man unconscious as well. As Kaito began to pet his Palpitoad, he high-fived his Snivy with its vive. Yoriko then checked on the status of the Rhydon.  
"It seems to be ok, just needs rest." As she began to pet the Rhydon, it began to slowly sit up and walk away.  
"Yea Rhydon are pretty durable and well protected, but that still gave him no right to harm it in such a manner. This area is Rhydon territory and we should just respect that."  
Yoriko smiled and nodded. "Yea, you're right, but aren't you disrespecting them by waltzing through?"  
He smiled and scratched his head a bit. "By the way, your battling skills seem pretty sharpened to me, you should atleast TRY a gym."  
"I don't know battling just isn't my thing you know, hehe..." He looked away from her and began to sweat as he started to suspiciously whistle. She stared at him for while, thinking about if he's alright. "Well, either way let's continue."  
Kaito returned Vibra and Monty to their pokeballs. "Yea we're on Day 2 and I only have 2 dex entries!" As Kaito andYoriko began going through the exit, the unconscious man began to awaken as he slowly pulled from his pocket what appeared to be a communication device.  
"Commander Shaga… it's me in Sidon Passage…I think I found the boy…" He sat up, having trouble from his injuries. "Beware the boy in red, with "4th" written on the back of his jacket…." The man then collapsed from lack of rest and fatigue.  
~To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4: Kaito vs Emolga

Along their path Kaito and Yoriko finally enter Sublacus City, home of the Sublacus City Gym.  
Kaito looks around to observe his surroundings. "This place is pretty…damp?"  
"Yes Sublacus City was formed from erosion from the constant rain, that's why it looks kind of like a crater. Farmers come here because of the fertile soil, however because of the rocky terrain, not many trees can really grow."  
"Thanks Tour guide…" Kaito sarcastically replied while smiling. Yoriko pouted and began grabbing his hood when suddenly a loud groan was heard nearby. They went over to investigate and discovered a small, elderly man on his knees next to a bush. "Something wrong mister?" Kaito inquiries.  
"That dreaded Emolga must have done this! An emolga has entered the city and started eating all the Cherri Berries in the market!" He replied, frantically shaking his cane at them. "I'll tell you what whippersnappers, if you can catch that Emolga, I'll give you a dozen of the tastiest, spiciest Poffins I can cook up. You have my word!"  
Kaito looked at Yoriko and looked back at the old man. "Uhm, sure wouldn't hurt to try, I'll try my best." Then old man then shook Kaito's hand. "But I really must warn you that Emolga is feisty one, why she even pushed me down and thwacked me with own cane!" Kaito stroked his chin and looked to the sky in thought as they then began the search for the Emolga.  
"How are we supposed to know where it is?" Yoriko sighed as she sat down and took a break.  
"Well this obviously isn't the ideal habitat for an Emolga. Most Emolga live in forests or grasslands, but this rocky terrain and grassless plain is almost the opposite…."  
"Kaito, is something bothering you?" She asked while looking up at him.  
"It's just, this very environment. I doubt that Emolga belongs to anyone but it chooses to stay and there's one more thing that bothers me… That Emolga attacked that old guy…"  
"Well it obviously has attitude problem and is hostile towards humans." Yoriko said sticking her nose up.  
"No, that's not it…" As Kaito continued to think a sound was heard in one of the nearby berry bushes. Emolga was then seen dashing out of it. "Monty, let's go!" Kaito sent out his Snivy. "Eevee, you too!" Yoriko sent out her Eevee as well. They all began chasing after it bush after bush, but it continuously escaped from their clutches. Tired out, they all took a break. "We're obviously going about this the wrong way, I have an idea!" Kaito said, standing up.  
Later that day, the Emolga then caught witness to what appeared to be a bush of Cherri Berries back at the old man's house. Emolga then rushed over to grab some when suddenly the bush turned out to be Kaito disguised as one, as he quickly grabbed whole of Emolga. Emolga's cheeks began to give off electrical discharge as it used a Thunberbolt upon Kaito. However, to Emolga's surprise, Kaito appeared unaffected as Vibra his Palpitoad popped out of his shirt. Kaito let loose a big grin "Monty! Leech Seed!" Snivy then popped out of the bush on its head and spat out a seed upon Emolga's head. The seed then turned into countless vines and wrapped Emolga as they soon turned red and drained it of its energy. Kaito then tapped Emolga's Head with an empty Pokeball and then captured it. "Mission accomplished sir! You may come out now."  
The old man along with his neighbors then came out the house. "Thank you sonny boy! Here is that basket of Poffins I promised you." Then man then happily passed them the basket. "And don't worry about the bush, Emolga has been terrorizing our berry bushes for weeks I don't think losing one can hurt our pockets! I'm just upset that I didn't think of a plan like that! Emolga was only after Cherri Berries." The old man laughed. Kaito then sent out Emolga. "EEK, My boy, what are you doing!" the old man then huddled over his bushes.  
Emolga then flew over to Kaito's cheek and cuddled against it as he then gave her one of the poffins. "It's alright sir, I finally figured it out. This Emolga was previously owned. The only passages into this town are filled with less than aggressive Rock-types so it's quite difficult for a Flying type like Emolga to enter, hence the lack of birds. Someone must have released her coming through."  
"But, that Emolga is a fast one, how do you know it just didn't get lucky?" the old man replied.  
"That's another thing, this obviously isn't an Emolga's habitat, and there are barely any bushes or trees for it to live in. So I asked myself "Why not just leave?" As you can see Emily is nowhere near hostile yet she "attacked" you, but she didn't, she wanted to play. Wild Pokemon avoid Human contact, unless they're defending their territory. However owned or even previously owned pokemon seek out human contact. I'm sure she meant no harm." Emolga then happy flew circles around the old man and returned to Kaito. Everyone then looked at Kaito in astonishment as he began to sweat. "Hehe, my cousins are Pokemon professors, no need to look at me like that… I grew up on this stuff, hehe…he…" Kaito then returned Emolga to her pokeball.  
"But I've been working with Professor Arbor for years, and I didn't know half of that…!" Yoriko exclaimed.  
"You my boy, have natural talent… it'd be a shame if you didn't at least try your luck against Mercury, the Sublacus City Gym Leader."  
"But I-…HEY!" Kaito said before interrupted by having his hood pulled over his head and being dragged by Yoriko. "Please direct us to the Gym!" She said with a cheery look. The old man sniggered and pointed the way as she drug him by the hood, walking towards the Gym.  
~To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5: Kaito vs Mecury

After being drug all the way to the Sublacus City Gym, Yoriko removed his hood.  
"There, now I challenge the Gym already!" Yoriko said pushing him towards the door. Kaito stuck his nose up and stood firmly on the ground, folding his arms. "Hmph, make make me!" Yoriko pouted, as tightly grabbed his hood when suddenly a boy with blonde and black hair along with a beaten up Pignite exited the Gym.  
"Vlad, is that you?" Kaito exclaimed. The boy looked down and smirked, recognizing Kaito. "Well well, if it isn't Kaito, the thirst for battle coursing through your veins is finally kicking in?" Kaito frowned and began to shake as he gave Vlad a serious glare. "It's only natural that you entered the Obliqua League, I really need someone worth a challenge, the trainers here are a bit… below average, you should have no trouble defeating Mercury… Why, even Pignite barely broke a sweat, and he was at a disadvantage…" Vlad then walked down the steps and started to leave with his Pignite. "Don't keep me waiting… Kaito…" Vlad then gave him a single wave while still walking off. "Kaito, do you know him?"  
"He's a childhood friend… Me and Vlad were best friends, we always wanted to become Pokemon Masters, but even then I could see he only cared about a Pokemon's strength. Along the way, his father got too strict with training. As a result, he got harder; he got colder…" Kaito then took a knee and pulled out his three pokeballs from his pocket. "The Obliqua league huh?" Kaito's face went from its usual mellowed look to even more serious expression as he then ran into the Gym. As Yoriko enter the gym, she looked around the Gym as it appeared to have a cave like interior. Further into the Gym she found Kaito face to face with a tall woman. Her eyes were slender and had long spiky hair going all the way down her back with a long red bangs going across her face.  
"Ah another challenger, you're in luck, I just healed my pokemon. I am Mercury, the Sublacus City Gym Leader, and you?"  
"I am Kaito from Kanto, I originally came here for research, but, I figured I could use a battle."  
"Oh, Kaito? I heard about you, you're the talk of the town, the boy who caught that Emolga. It's a shame that I'll have to knock you down a notch or two. We'll be battling 3 on 3, with only you allowed substitutions."  
Kaito pulled out a pokeball and secured his hat. "Fine by me…"  
"Hmph, then I'll start, go, Shuckle!" She flung her pokeball in the air and sent out a Shuckle. "Vibra!" Kaito then sent out his Palpitoad. "Vibra, use Bubblebeam!" Palpitoad unleashed a stream of bubbles at Shuckle, however it jumped and evaded the attack. Mercury smirked, "You won't be able to hit me with such slow attacks, Shuckle, rollout." Shuckle then withdrew into its shell and began to spin and roll around in circles and hit Palpitoad from different directions."  
"I see a pattern strategy, Vibra, let's go Mudshot!" Palpitoad attempted to unleash mud upon the spinning Shuckle, but missed every shot however.  
"I told you, you can't hit shuckle with such slow moves!"  
Kaito smiled and tipped his hat to her. "I wasn't aiming for Shuckle…" Heading towards Vibra for another attack, Shuckle then slid around from the mud and eventually hit a wall. "Vibra, Bubblebeam!" His Palpitoad unleashed an onslaught of bubbles upon Shuckle, causing it faint. Mercury glared at Kaito as she returned her Shuckle and immediately sent out her next Pokemon, a second Shuckle. "Vibra, nice work, I'm proud of you!" Kaito then returned his Palpitoad. "Monty, show me what you got!" Kaito then sent out his Snivy from its pokeball.  
"Hmph, I have you this time, Shuckle, use Bug Bite!" Shuckle then pounces on Snivy, however Snivy uses its vine to slap Shuckle before it bites him. As Shuckle rubs its cheek, Snivy stuck up his nose and waved his finger at it. Mercury became more angered. "Shuckle! Venoshock!" Shuckle spewed spiraling green acid from its mouth, hurling towards Monty.  
"Monty, dodge it and use Leaf Tornado, give it all you got!" Snivy easily moved out of the way and began to spin around, enveloping itself in a green tornado, then sent it flying towards Shuckle using its tail. Shuckle then flew spinning to Mercury's feet, fainted.  
She then returned Shuckle to its pokeball and pulled from her waist, her last one. "I see I have little chance, I should have got serious from the beginning! My last pokemon, Onix!" A roaring onix then came flying out of the pokeball she had in her hand. Snivy then crouched and hissed at the Onix.  
"Monty, I know you wanted to participate in this battle too but, I'm try to you all battle experience, take a short break." Kaito recalled Monty and sent out Emolga into battle.  
"Emolga? Not only is that a pokemon you just caught but surely you must know Electric Type moves have no effect against Ground Types!" Mercury uncontrollably laughed at Emolga as Kaito let loose a small grin. "Onix, finish off this puny pokemon with Tackle!" The large Onix then came charging, dragging all of its body hurling towards Emolga. Kaito simply then stooded there and stared Onix directly in the eyes as it approached. "NOW, Emily use Iron tail directly on its head!" Emolga swiftly flipped over as its tailed became shiny and metallic and slammed it against Onix's head. Onix layed on the ground as it appeared to be immobilized.  
Mercury then gasped in shock. "What, Onix, what's wrong!"  
"Emily, use Iron Tail again, on the same spot!" Emolga then slammed its metallic tail directly on some spot. The Onix let loose a terrible roar in pain as sparks fly from the contact. As Emolga slowly removed its tail, Onix then fainted soon after. Mercury in shocked hesitantly returned Onix to it's pokeball.  
"How….what did you do?"  
"Onix maybe a Rock and Ground-type but Onix's body is controlled by the magnet in its brain. Furthermore, Emolga's ability is Static, causing possible paralysis on contact. By using Static, it disrupted the magnetic force controlling its body causing an increase paralysis effect. And if you include the damage from a couple of Iron Tails to the head…" Kaito then shrugged and smiled after explaining. Mercury then began walking towards him.  
"I misjudged you, I should have guessed from the way you captured that Emolga that you were no newbie. I would to also apologize for my rude behavior, sometimes I get too excited from pokemon battles. In any case I award you with the Lead Badge." Mercury then placed a black, triangular shaped badge into his hands. "Thank you Mercury it was a wonderful battle." He happily replied as she shook his hand.  
"With your skills, I have absolutely no doubt in my mind, that you can become champion." Kaito blushed upon hearing the complement. From the door clapping was heard as Yoriko was jumping with glee.  
"Did you forget about me? I knew you could do it if you tried!" She loudly exclaimed while still clapping. Kaito scratched his head, blushing more. Emolga then flew atop his head as they both left the gym waving their goodbyes to Mercury.  
~To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6: Kaito vs Swanna

Heading towards the next Gym, Kaito and Yoriko stop next to a nearby lake for a break.  
"So this is the Goldscale Bridge? It's smaller than I thought." Kaito exclaimed. Yoriko then ran over to the middle of the bridge and enjoyed the view of the lake. "Yea, maybe, but Goldscale Bridge is full of Water Pokemon so lots of fishermen come by." As she smiled, Kaito started to approach the bridge when suddenly something swooped down at Yoriko causing her. Kaito looked up as it appeared to be a Swanna.  
"What the heck?" Kaito then attempted to send out his Emolga, when Snivy came out of its pokeball on its own. "Damn it, fine, Monty, use Vinewhip, grab it by the wings!" Snivy then successfully took the Swanna buy the wing but began being pulled up instead. Kaito then grabbed Snivy, and gripped him tightly as Snivy still continued. Yoriko then assisted by bringing out her Oshawatt. "Oshawatt, hose it down with Water Gun!" As Oshawatt shoots a forceful stream of water from its mouth directly towards Swanna's face, Snivy then seized the opportunity and gave it 1 more forceful tug and slammed it onto the bridge. Slightly damaged, the Swanna stood up and opened its wings releasing a loud cry.  
"Yoriko, are you ready for a team attack? Snivy use Leaf Tornado!" While Snivy then spun around creating a green tornado, "Oshawatt, use Water Gun" was heard from Yoriko as Oshawatt released another shot of water from its mouth and Snivy used its tail to throw the tornado at the Swanna. Flying back towards the other end of the bridge, the angered, damaged Swanna stood up once again when it suddenly released a black Aura from its body. Kaito recognized the exact same Aura when he fought the man that was abusing the Rhydon in Sidon Passage. The Swanna then released a beam of dark purple ice from its mouth, hitting both Snivy and Oshawatt seeming to have had effectively damaged them both. "Monty, stand up one more time for me!" Kaito began to sweat worried for both pokemon.  
"You too Oshawatt!" Yoriko said as well. Snivy and Oshawatt then began standing up receiving their trainer's will. Yoriko gritted her teeth a bit. "Oshawatt use tackle!" She commanded as Oshawatt jumped and rammed itself into the Swanna slightly pushing it back. "Snivy finish it with Leech Seed!" Kaito's Snivy then fired a seed from its mouth upon the Swanna as red glowing vines began to entangle its body and drain its energy. At that moment Kaito then threw a pokeball at the Swanna resulting in its capture. They both returned their pokemon, as Kaito then went over to the edge of the bridge to pick up his newly caught Swanna. From inside its pokeball, Swanna still gave off that ominous, black aura.  
"You actually wanted to catch it?" Yoriko said. "Just come on, something is weird is going on in Obliqua, and I think the professor should have an idea." Kaito and Yoriko then rushed towards the Pokemon Center. While healing up their pokemon, Kaito accessed the PC to call Professor Arbor.  
"Oh, Kaito and Yoriko, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He explained to him about his encounter with the men in black, the Monferno and his newly caught Swanna. Professor Arbor's facial expression changed to a more serious expression as he started to stroke his beard. "I see, then it sounds like to me…none other than Shadow Pokemon."  
"I figured…" Kaito said in reply. Yoriko looked confused. "What's a Shadow Pokemon?" Kaito started to explain. "Yoriko, a Shadow Pokemon is a pokemon whose heart has been closed by removing its emotions through, even today, an unknown. It was organization that started by a couple of crime organizations in the Orre Region years ago, but both organizations were THOUGHT to be stopped."  
"Precisely…even though the process is unknown there are still purification processes known in the scientific community, i'm sure you know some of them Kaito."  
"Yea that's why I wanna hang onto it for alittle while longer…. Professor I also want you to tell my cousins about this, especially Kenkichi…" The professor looked at Kaito with interest. "Oh? You're sure?" Kaito nodded in response. "I have a real bad feeling about this, there is something going in the Obliqua Region. Professor, do you know anyone who might be responsible? I'm sure it would have taken a scientist to restart the shadow pokemon project, or even maybe a place to start investigating? "The professor stroked his beard again, taking a minute to think." I know Thane is going to flip, but try investigating the Lunar Caverns, Yoriko should know the way. I know of a couple of….sketchy scientists who have done research there for years. Plus no ever goes there." Kaito nodded. "Let's go Yoriko, to the Lunar Caverns!"  
"Sure we can go but…one more thing, if there is someone or something down there, promise to protect me?" Yoriko looked at Kaito with big watery eyes. "Uhm, of course I'll protect you." Every in the pokemon gave an "Awww" in unison. Kaito blushed and looked around as he noticed everyone heard him say that. "What's everyone looking at!" Everyone quickly returned to what they were doing. Yoriko gave a large smile. "HA, now I have a bodyguard!" Kaito slapped his palm against his face. "Oh by the way professor, Kaito is entering the Obliqua League!" Professor Arbor jumped out his seat in shock. "What! You are! Thane would be so proud, I must tell him the good news, oh and of course this uhm, dire situation, goodbye!"  
"No wait!" Kaito cried out as Professor Arbor almost immediately ended the call. "Yoriko…what have you done…?" He asked as he began twitching. Yoriko began to sweat. "Was it a secret? Hehe…hehe…" Nurse joy entered from the back room. "Here you go, your pokemon are well rested. However, your Swanna doesn't look too…happy?"  
"Uhm yea I just caught it so I guess it doesn't like me much?"  
"Oh I see, well take care!" Nurse Joy waved goodbye as she passed them their pokemon. Yoriko quickly grabbed hers and headed for the door. "Well, look at the time; we'd better head to the Lunar Caverns!" She quickly ran out. "Hey, I'm not done with you yet!" He quickly grabbed his pokemon and ran after her. Upon leaving the Pokemon Center an elderly lady began blushing and daydreaming. "Ah, young love…"  
~To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7: Deadly Game

Upon heading towards the Lunar Caverns, something caught Kaito's eye, an elderly man cloaked in clothing with a belt of pokeballs around his neck going the opposite direction. They made brief contact but upon looking into the man's eyes he felt an eerie feeling. He paused for a second, but continued to follow Yoriko. Once at the entrance they spotted miners to their surprise.  
"Excuse me sir, but I thought not many people entered the Lunar Caverns." Kaito asked.  
"Originally yes, but we've recently discovered that this mine home to special crystals called Lunanite. It's an organic crystal that actually grows! That's not all, this stuff can also be used as some sort of a power supply and who knows what else!" Kaito and Yoriko began looking at each other. "One more question sir, are there any…suspicious looking characters around or inside the cave?"  
"Suspicious characters? Well not that we've seen but we've only arrived and only excavate near the entrance. Further excavation requires going deeper into the cave which strong wild pokemon dwell." Kaito and Yoriko then rushed into the cave much to everyone's surpise and failed attempts to stop them. Kaito sent out his Snivy and Emolga. "I understand Snivy but why'd you send out Emolga?" Yoriko inquired. As it flew onto his shoulder, Kaito then tickled under Emolga's chin, pleasing her. "Emily use Flash please?" Emolga then began to glow, lightening the way. "Well we got to see we're going right?" Kaito said teasingly. Yoriko pouted and tightly grabbed his hood, when Emolga turned around and watched her as it emitted electricity from its cheeks. Yoriko began to sweat and let go. Emolga happily smiled.  
Continuing deeper inside the cave, around the corner they then spotted the men whom Kaito ran into before. "Yoriko, be careful, that's them." The men wore black suits completed with black helmets so they couldn't be identified. Yoriko began quivering a bit. "So Kaito, what's the plan?"  
"There is no plan…." A deep menacing voice was heard behind them as they both turned around slowly as the tall man Kaito bumped into that day was right behind them. He then crouched down towards them. "Good morning children… My name is Shaga….It's my understanding that you're the boy whose been meddling in my affairs…" His hand slowly reached for him as Snivy then almost immediately whipped it with his vines and Emolga started giving off sparks. Shaga then began to rise and laugh gruesomely. "How cute…" Shaga sent out a frightened, injured Drilbur. "Then I guess it's a battle you want, then a fight you WILL get…"  
Kaito began to sweat a bit as he watched the others from behind them. They simply watched and slightly laughed and gave off no intention of joining in. "I guess you guys enjoy messing with us! Monty use Vine Whip!" Snivy began whipping the Drilbur as it easily fell back and struggled getting back up from having already been damaged. Shaga laughed a bit. "….Perfect…." He pulled out some sort of strange gauntlet put it on. Inside was a fragment of sort of strange crystal. "Allow me to show you the true power of a SMALL piece of Lunanite…" He turned the knob on it seemingly to high, as he aimed the device towards his Drilbur. The gauntlet emitted some sort of wave which appeared to be causing Drilbur much pain. To everyone's surprise the Drilbur then began to evolve. "With the power of this device and this piece of Lunanite….I give you…DARK evolution…" The piece of Lunanite shattered as the Gaunlet on Shaga's wrist overload and malfunctioned, eventually falling apart.  
Drilbur successfully evolved into Excadrill, as it let loose a wild roar and a dark aura from its body. Snivy then stepped back a little, aware of Excadrill's type. "Go, Oshawatt" was what Yoriko said, sending out her Oshawatt next to Shivy. "Excadrill is a Ground and Steel type now right, so grass type moves won't do was much damage but Water-type attacks will!" Kaito then smiled and tipped his hat. "You're starting to think less like a lab girl and more like a Trainer." Yoriko then blushed and pouted. "Oshwatt, use Water Gun!" Oshawatt then shot a pool of water from its mouth at Excadrill pushing it back. "Monty, Vine Whip" Kaito asked, as Snivy whipped Excadrill with his vines while Oshawatt was still hosing it down with water. Excadrill soon eventually blew off both attacks, taking a knee from the damage. "It may have evolved but it didn't heal!" Kaito smirked at Shaga. Shaga then proceeded to shrug and laugh once again. Excadrill's dark aura grew wilder and began to resonate as it went on a rampage. "Oh, what's this, an unexpected turn of events?" Shaga implied. Excadrill used Rock Slide, causing the rocks from the ceiling to come crashing down, not just on Snivy and Oshawatt but everyone.  
"Call it off!" Kaito angrily cried out. "There's nothing I can do, it has turned its emotions into pure power and rage, otherwise known as Hyper Mode… It will no longer obey my commands….til next time, Kaito…Team Umbra, fall back!" Shaga and the grunts proceeded to evacuate the cave. Kaito and Yoriko returned their pokemon as they also bolted for exit. Kaito turning back still witnessing Excadrill rampaging. Once back out, they found all the miners unconscious. Yoriko made sure and checked their status. "They're ok; they will wake up soon, maybe with a headache but…" Kaito then sighs. "Those scumbags got away…" He crouched down and took a rest.  
"But atleast it's not a total lost…?" Yoriko exclaimed as Kaito looked up at her. "Yea you're right. We found out who they are and confirmed what they're doing. And I think those scientists Professor Arbor was talking about maybe involved in this as well…" Kaito got up and picked up a flat, boulder-like rock shoved it into the ground, next to the cave entrance. He engraved "Excadrill" on it. After taking a knee and giving it a moment of silence, he rose up and they continued on their journey.  
~To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8: Beware Swan Lake

Kaito and Yoriko draw closer to Scruta City home to the next gym, however they camped for the night near a lake in a forest.  
They were lying down, looking at the stars in the sky as the campfire supplied their light and warmth. "Kaito, what should we do now?"  
"Well besides contacting the Professor and telling him what we know, we need to ask him more about those 2 Professors he was talking about. I'm thinking they have done a lot of research on Lunanite considering they've been in the Lunar Caverns more than anyone. Plus it seems no one really knows anything about it. The miners only found out based on rumors and small fragments like that guy Shaga had." Kaito then sat up and pulled out his Pokemon. Yuriko sat up as well. "Is there something else wrong?"  
"It's just, that battle we had with Excadrill. If it hadn't been injured, we would have been in trouble. We were lucky. That's why before we progress any further, I think we should train all our pokemon and hone our skills together; however I'll do most of the battling." Kaito smiled at Yoriko, making her pout and blush as they both soon lied back down and went to bed.  
The next morning, Kaito woke up bright and early, yawning from a great sleep. He got up to wash his face in the lake, but to his surprise, he witnessed Yoriko dressed and practicing moves with her Eevee and Oshawatt.  
"Oshawatt, go!" Oshawatt used Water Gun on several large boulders in the area marked with big, red circles resembling targets. "Eevee, Quick Attack!" Her Eevee quickly dashed around the boulders at high speeds. Yoriko smiled with excitement, as soon noticed her Pokemon were improving. "Leaf Tornado" soon caught her attention as a green tornado flew by her almost completely destroying one of the boulders. She turned around seeing Kaito along with his Snivy, Palpitoad and Emolga.  
"Yoriko, were you training without me?" He and his pokemon then gracefully hopped on the stones in the lake to get to the other side without getting wet, however Vibra his Palpitoad began playing and splashing in the lake. Kaito then held his face in embarrassment. "Nice Entrance Casanova." Yoriko teasingly implied. "Whatever, let's just start the training!"  
"Wait,You aren't gonna train Swanna?" Yoriko asked. Kaito then pulled his Swanna from his pocket, as it began to shake and rumble a bit. "No… I don't think Odette is ready for human or pokemon contact just yet…" Yoriko smiled. "But atleast you plan on keeping her, you even gave her a name."  
"Hehe, you noticed my nicknames?" Kaito scratched his head in further embarrassment as Yoriko folded her arms. "I think I've been traveling with you long enough to know that you gave ALL the pokemon you have nicknames sir…"  
"Haha, true, very true…" Kaito then sat down on the ground with his Swanna in hand and all his pokemon gathered around him. "I named her Odette after Odette from the story of Swan Lake, ever read it?" Yoriko sits next to him with her Eevee and Oshawatt in her lap. "Sadly no, I've only heard of it."  
"Odette was kidnapped by an evil sorcerer and forced to be turned into a swan by day, and may only become human by night. They only way to break the spell was to find eternal true love. I really care about this Swanna, so I'll keep her and hopefully open the doors of her heart…" Kaito gazed at his Swanna and after a sweet, touching silence, Yoriko slowly attempted to get closer to him. However, she looked down and began to sweat as Emolga was emitting sparks from its cheeks and Yoriko quickly withdrew and sighed. Kaito looked back up at Yoriko, as she began to blush. "SO, Um, you really care about pokemon!" She laughed awkwardly. "Yea, ofcourse, pokemon are friends, but there use to be a point where I used to be like Vlad, only cared for a Pokemon because its power, I'm just glad I finally realized they're more than that..." Kaito replied, as Yoriko smiled. "Aw look at me being all mushy! We're supposed to be training! He returned Swanna to his pocket as they both rose up. But before they could do anything, a giant splash came from the lake as a Milotic, covered in black aura, arose from it.  
Kaito looked in shock, "A Shadow Milotic!" They all scrambled as the Milotic launched an Ice Beam attack, spreading ice everywhere. "Monty, Leaf Tornado!" His Snivy launched a green tornado upon the Milotic, effectively damaging it. "Emily, Shockwave!" Emolga generates a yellow orb in her hands and launches a bolt of lightning from it upon the Milotic. "Eevee, Quick Attack" Yoriko commanded, as Eevee swiftly launched itself towards Milotic's head effectively seemingly delivering the finishing blow. As they tried to get close to the apparent fallen Milotic, it quickly arose and started to gather water spiraling around its tail. It slammed down its tail to create a giant splash and immediately swam away downstream.  
"So it used Aqua Tail to escape… I'm not sure if that Milotic was wild or not, but I do know that it was a Shadow Pokemon. Team Umbra must have them in abundance…" Kaito then squeezed the water from his clothes.  
"Yea or we might be being targeted… I think we should keep moving…" Yoriko said as she squeezed the water from her ponytail. Kaito nodded in response as they returned their pokemon, quickly packed up their things, and continued their journey.  
~To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9: The Great Patrat Thief

Kaito and Yoriko get closer to Scruta City for the next gym when suddenly something is heard from the bushes.

"Hmm, I wonder what it is…" Kaito began to slowly get closer as a Patrat came running out. "Wow a Patrat. You know Yoriko, we've seen a lot of Unova Region pokemon. I guess we came at a good time!"

"Aw it's so cute, in a big eyed sort of way…. I still want to pet it!" As Yoriko slowly got closer to the Patrat, it looked back with a smile. Kaito also let loose a giggle and small when all of a sudden a Mandibuzz came swooping down, snatching up the Patrat. Yoriko fell backwards upon the shock while they both stared at the Mandibuzz escaping with the Patrat. After a minute, Kaito then helped up Yoriko when a boy then came out of a small nearby house crying. "Have either of you seen my Patrat? My dad gave it to me and it's my only Pokemon…!" The boy said sniffling. Kaito and Yoriko looked at each other, sweating as they quickly ran towards the direction of the Mandibuzz flying off with the Patrat. Upon finally catching up to the soaring Mandibuzz with a squirming Patrat in claws, Kaito and Yoriko started to pick out Pokemon. Kaito sent out both his Snivy and Emolga as Yoriko sent out her Oshawatt.

"So what's the plan?" She asked, sweating and panting.

"Mandibuzz usually build their nest on high mountains, if she reaches her nest…"

She interrupted, "….Right, so let's knock it down before then!" Kaito nodded in response. "Monty, snatch it down by the wings!" Snivy then hopped onto Kaito's head and quickly launched a Vine Whip at its wings. Mandibuzz realized she was being followed and quickly did a 360 degree turn around the vines and evaded the attack. "Jeez, think you're smart huh, well have it your way, Emily!"

"Oshawatt, you too" Yoriko cried out. Emolga began to light up as she shot a Thunderbolt and Oshawatt used Water Gun, aiming towards Mandibuzz. Noticing the the oncoming lightning and water spiral, she quickly flipped and over and used Patrat as a shield. As Patrat fainted, Mandibuzz opened it mouth as a dark purple orb generated in its mouth shooting a beam of dark purple circles, aiming back at them. Everyone clumsily jumped out of the way and continued their pursuit.

Kaito sighed in relief and sweated a bit. "Is everyone ok? That Dark Pulse must of have been a warning shot and all we did was cook and cool off its meal…"

Yoriko began to sweat and slow down even more as a mountain soon caught their view. "Kaito, what's the plan now? Everyone is getting tired, and Mandibuzz is almost there!" She whined.

"Wait…! If long ranged attacks don't work…then physical attacks just might! Emily, use Wild Charge!" Emolga nodded as it began to fly towards Mandibuzz in spiraling motion, shrouding itself in electricity and picking up speed. Mandibuzz effortlessly evaded the attack once again; however, Emolga then came back down from above directly hitting Mandibuzz in the back, sending her crashing down and Patrat flying in the air. Finally catching their breath, Yoriko successfully caught Patrat. Slightly damaged, Emolga then landed on Kaito shoulder, sticking out her chest in boasting confidence. However, clearing from the dust, Mandibuzz spread its wing and let loose a loud cry in anger to let its presence be known.

Kaito smirked while panting from exhaustion. "So, you're still kicking huh?" Mandibuzz leered at Yoriko and Kaito as it began charging at them, engulfing itself in blue, sparkling flames. Kaito looked in shock "Crap, that's Brave Bird!" He attempted to protect everyone by stepping up and blocking the way, knowing everyone is too tired to move, when suddenly Oshawatt jumped infront of Kaito guarding them both with its Scalchop, the shell which it places on its chest. Slowly pushing back Kaito as he held Oshawatt, Mandibuzz continuously rammed into them and Oshawatt's small Scalchop. Seeing it ineffective, Mandibuzz then fly back, and flinched from the recoil. "Monty, quickly Leaf Tornado!" Snivy spun and then unleashed a green tornado flinging it towards Mandibuzz, inflicting further damage. Kaito then threw a Pokeball as hard as he could, and caught Mandibuzz's successfully. Kaito then fell back from exhaustion, as Oshawatt checked to see if there were any cracks or scratches in its scalchop happily placing it back on its chest.

That evening, Kaito and Yoriko made it back to the small house were the young boy lived. Wiping his eyes, the boy looked with glee as he saw his Patrat in the arms of the approaching Yoriko. "Wow, you really found him, you really found him!" Yoriko returned the boy his Patrat and explained to his mother what happened.

"Ah, I see, well I can't ever thank you enough for returning my son, Masaki his Pokemon." The mother said as she smiled and rubbed her son's head.

"It was no problem" he replied, wiping the sweat from its head. "You should all thank Yoriko's Oshawatt, I or even all of us, would have been seriously hurt." Oshwatt jumped and hopped happily as Kaito then started to pet him and returned all their pokemon. "Oh that reminds me…" Kaito then pulled the Pokeball containing Mandibuzz from his pocket. "Growing up, I always wanted my own Pokemon. On my 10th Birthday, my dad gave me my first Pokemon, a Snubbull, but it ran away… I never want anyone to hurt as much as I did to lose a pokemon. So here, I'm also giving you this Mandibuzz as a gift. Treat it with kindness and so no ill will to it just because it attacked your Patrat. I'm sure it's sorry." Kaito then passed the pokeball to the boy. His mother smiled even more. "Oh you're far too kind! All these gifts and I might never repay you!"

"Oh no thank you, I don't need anything." He smiled a bit and blushed. "Oh please, I insist!" The woman reached for her wallet and gave them a decent amount of money each and placed a few pokeballs in Kaito's hand. "Please take these and think nothing of it. You two truly deserve it." They both nodded in gratitude and upon leaving, waved goodbye to Masaki and his mother.

A large mysterious figure then watched from the woods, as Kaito and Yoriko walked off.

~To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10: Through thick and then

In the break of night, Kaito and Yoriko enter a small city almost completely shrouded in fog and low in population. This was Scruta City and the first thing on their agenda was visit the Scruta City Gym.

Kaito continuously fanned and waved in an attept to clear the fog. "Im surprise we actually found this place, whats with all the fog?"

"No one knows for sure some people say it's a pokemon, and others say the city is cursed. Infact people only stop by to see it or try to investigate the cause." Upon hearing Yoriko's explanation, Kaito then stroked his chin in thought. "Um, I'm sorry to tell you this but…you have no chin hair."

"Ha, yea right Yoriko!" From his chin, he revealed a single hair in pride. As Yoriko smirked and giggled, suddenly loud footsteps were heard. Entering the city was a large figure in the distant fog. Kaito shielded Yoriko as they both began to sweat from fear. Suddenly a muscular, towering man, helmetless, clad in blue armor with long orange-like blonde hair and a handle bar mustache emerged from the fog.

"Jebus Crust!" Kaito said in shock using Yoriko as a shield instead. With his bare hands he effortlessly slid Yoriko out of the way and gripped Kaito's head and turned him all the way around. "So you are the boy with "4th" written on the back of his jacket, the boy who is challenging Team Umbra."

"If you're with them, please have mercy…" Kaito pleaded in pain as he still gripped his head. "Oh no, you've got it all wrong! I'm the Scruta City Gym Leader, Sato; Knight of the Seas!" He looked up into the sky as his skin glistened under the street light. Kaito slapped his hand trying to grab his attention. "That's great but Sir; I think I'm tapping out…" He said struggling as his skin changed color. Sato then released his grip as Kaito gasped for air. "Haha! Sorry my boy, I almost forgot how small you are!" During their whole conversation, Yoriko was quivering and shaking at the Gym Door. "Oh almost about the little lady, you also deserve praise!" He extended his hand when Kaito hopped in front of her. "I don't think that's necessary!" He said sweating with an awkward laugh.

"Well in any case I must further and commend you and award you with the Mist Badge!" Kaito looked in shock as he passed him the badge. "But sir, we didn't battle." On the contrary you defeated all my pokemon. They both looked at him in confusion.

"I've been hunting down Team Umbra for years, tracking and trying to predict their movements. However in one of my last attempts, I was ambushed and they took all my pokemon: Swanna, Milotic, and Lanturn." Kaito jumped in astonishment. "You mean…!"

"Yes, the Swanna you caught and the Milotic I'm sure you battled in the lake nearby both belonged to me. Fortunately I was able to retrieve my Lanturn before they experimented on it." Kaito reached for the Swanna in his pocket. "Then this belongs to you…" Sato stopped then stopped him. "No my boy, that Swanna you have belongs to you." Sato took the pokeball as it began to violently shake in his hand and jumped back into Kaito's. "My Swanna's heart is lost to me; however, it's already begun to open to you. I believe it's in better hands."

"Thank you sir, but one more question, how did you know I had your pokemon?"

"That is an excellent question! I had been actually tracking my Swanna for days but when I finally thought I caught up to it, I witnessed you catch it. It was then I decided to monitor you movements a bit. Then I saw your battle with my Milotic, shame you didn't catch it." He then proceeded to pin the badge to his shirt. "You earned this and hypothetically defeated me in battle. Kaito then shook his hand. "Thank you sir…" Sato smiled. "However I do have one request my boy. As a Gym Leader, I am obligated to accept all challenges therefore being unorthodox that I leave the gym. I want you to take my place and fight Team Umbra…" Kaito then looked him straight into his eyes. "I accept…there is no need for me to think it over. What Team Umbra is doing is by all means horrible. It would be my honor, to stop them once and for all!"

"The road will only will get tougher from now on, but as I look into your eyes, I see a pure confidence, that I haven't seen in awhile… Would you happen to be related to Thane?" Kaito nodded as he smirked. "That's all I needed to know. Down that path will take you straight to Arcem City, the location of the next Gym; my sister's Gym." They both looked at him sweating with a dull expression. "There's more of you?" They said in unison.

"Hahaha, yes, however, please be warned….my sister is nowhere near as compassionate and caring as I am. She WILL chew you to pieces and then shred you into nothing and that's only if you're on her good side…" Kaito slumped over in disappointment. "I'm not sure what's scarier; Team Umbra or these Gym Leaders…" He mumbled. Sato then leered at him, heavily slamming his hand upon his shoulder. "Did you say something lad?" Kaito then quickly slid out of his grip and threw Yoriko over his shoulder. "Well it really was a pleasure meeting you sir, but it's really getting late! I think we'll sleep in the Pokemon Center tonight and leave first thing in the morning for Arcem City!" He quickly said as he ran towards the Pokemon Center.

Once he entered the Pokemon Center he then backed against the wall and slid down to the floor, out of breath. "Um, Kaito, you can let go of me now…?" She implied as she blushed, still in his grip. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Kaito put her down and looked at her. "You know Yoriko, it's really nice to someone to travel with… I'm really glad you decided to stalk me" He smiled as she attempted to lean against him when Emolga then came flying out of her pokeball and cuddles Kaito's face. "Hehe, I'm glad you came too Emily!" Yoriko pouted as they both glared at each other with seemingly violent intent, leaving their obvious rivalry remaining unnoticed by Kaito.

The following day, Kaito and Yoriko reached Arcem City, a cold city mostly covered in concrete with a large power and lighthouse nearby, and walk up to its gym. "In order to stop Team Umbra, I guess I have no choice but to enter the Obliqua League. I have to get stronger as well as my Pokemon!"

"And I'll be with you every step!" Yoriko exclaimed. Kaito smiled and took in a deep breath as he burst open the doors of the Arcem City Gym.

~To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11: Kaito vs Mayumi

The Gym was mostly metal, almost as if it was a steel box, completed with metallic statues of Gurdurrs, and once Kaito opened the door, he immediately noticed an Elekid came out of nowhere gathering electricity into its fist, this was a Thunder Punch.

Considering that Yoriko was behind him and it would have hit her if he moved, Kaito took the attack head on, taking a knee from the damage. "Protecting that girl huh?" a voice said from the distance. Kaito looked up at a beautifully tall woman with orange-like blonde hair large breasts. She wore a tight leather outfit with a fluffy jacket over it. "Mayumi is my name, and you're trespassing…"

"Trespassing, this is a Gym!" Kaito glared at her upon standing up. Mayumi smirked as Elekid returned to her side. "I guess I hit sort of nerve then? Go, Flaafy, use Thunder Punch!" From the top of one of statues, a glitter of light was seen as a Flaafy came charging at Kaito from above with its fist when suddenly, Kaito's Palpitoad released itself from her pokeball and blocked Flaafy's attack, taking no damage. Palpitoad then rammed Flaafy in the stomach with its head to send it flaafy towards the battle field. "Vibra, since when you come flying out of your pokeball!" Emolga then also came out of it's pokeball and cuddled against Kaito's face as sweated a bit. "Ofcourse…"

"Hmph, you should keep your pokemon on better leash!" Kaito glared even more at her. "I see, you focus more on the element of surprise and sneak attacks. I can't say if I approve of such tactics…but I do know how to counter them!"

"We shall see!" Mayumi scoffed. "I must say there aren't many ground-types nearby so I wasn't expecting, and you have indeed crippled me a bit, but don't think all my pokemon know is Electric type moves! Flaafy, use Takedown!" Flaafy quickly charged at Palpitoad and enveloped itself in an orange light. "Vibra, counterattack it!" Palpitoad swiftly moved out of the way and extended its tongue to wrap it around Flaafy's tail. It continuously swung it around and around in circles as it roughly flung up the metal wall causing a small dent from the inpact. Mayumi looked surprised.

"Vibra has been with me since it was a Tympole, we lived together, we played together and we fought together! We're much tougher than you think, Vibra, finish it with Mudslap!" Palpitoad jumped up and shot countless globs of mud heavily upon Flaafy. Flaafy then slowly slid down from the wall to ground unconscious as Palpitoad landed on the ground. However upon landing, the ground seemingly began to move under Palpitoad, revealing itself to actually be a Stunfisk using Camouflage. Stunfisk flipped over Palpitoad as it bounced high up in the air and came crashing down upon her.

Kaito gritted his teeth. "So all your pokemon were strategically placed…"

"You catch on quick. Flaafy was my weakest pokemon, let's see how you fair against my Stunfisk!" Mayumi smirked and sat down upon her throne-like chair. "I can't wait to knock you off your high horse! Vibra, use Bubblebeam!" Palpitoad fired a ray of bubbles upon Stunfisk. "Stunkfisk don't you dare move an inch!" Mayumi commanded. Yoriko, Kaito and and Palpitoad looked in shock as it full-on took all the damage. "Now use Revenge Stunfisk!" Stunfisk's body became surrounded by an orange aura as it charged at Palpitoad.

"Ah, so that was your plan! Vibra you know what to do!" Palpitoad stood completely still to Mayumi's surprise. Once Stunfisk was close enough, Palpitoad quickly did a back flip to slap Stunfisk up in the air with its tail. Mayumi jumped up with slightly angered look "Ha! I guess you think you're smart punk, but I guess you forgot about Stunfisk's Bouce!" Stunfisk then started to come down full-speed at Palpitoad.

"YES! Now Vibra, Muddy Water!" From under Palpitoad, a spiraling vortex of mud enveloped her and hurled staright at Stunfisk causing it to faint and fly over at Mayumi's feet. Kaito smirked. I planned from the beginning to counter Stunfisk's bounce with Muddy Water the force from both attacks would cause severe damage, however your revenge strategy only made it easier." Mayumi clenched her fists and her calm expression changed completely. "Did I hit a nerve?" Kaito said teasingly.

"Elekid, go…" Elekid jumped from Mayumi's side and came crashing down to the field. Kaito began to sweat as he noticed Palpitoad panting from exhaustion. "Placing all your hopes on one pokemon can have consequences you see… Elekid, use Brick Break!" Elekid came swiftly charging at Palpitoad with a white glowing fist and punched Palpitoad in the stomach. "VIBRA" Kaito shouted.

"Elekid, Low Kick!" Elekid then quickly swung its leg and kicked Palpitoad in the side sending it flying towards Kaito. "To face Team Umbra, you must be able overcome their dirty tactics. They're criminals who don't care for pokemon nor do they care who gets hurt, they will NOT play fair." Mayumi slowly walked up behind Elekid. "You know about Team Umbra?" Kaito inquired.

"My little brother called and said you were coming. We were both investigating Team Umbra but he said he passed his duty to his apprentice. I can see why, you're good, but he also told me not to hold back, so FIGHT!" Kaito returned his Palpitoad to its pokeball when suddenly, to his surprise, it popped back out damaged, and heavily breathing. "Vibra, what are you doing! You can't fight anymore. Palpitoad quickly tackled Elekid, pushing it back. "It looks like your Palpitoad wishes to continue fighting by your side. Hmph fine with me looks like I have to take it out, Elekid, use Brick Break, one more time, and full power!"

Elekid charged up all of its power into its fist and and jumped into the air with its white glowing fist. "Vibra dodge its attack!" Palpitoad stood its ground awaited the oncoming attack. Elekid then slammed down its arm upon Palpitoad's head as hard as it could. Everyone stayed silent and no one moved, the suspense from Palpitoad's condition left everyone frozen. After a short period of time, Palpitoad remained unresponsive.

Kaito lowered his hat and slowly lifted up Palpitoad's Pokeball when suddenly Palpitoad began to shine and became engulfed in a sparkling white light. Palpitoad had successfully evolved into Seismitoad! Kaito looked up in shock. "Vibra you evolved?" Palpitoad gripped Elekid by the arm as it rose up and flipped Elekid on the back.

"Tch, I guess evolving put some more gas in your tank, but we haven't lost yet Elekid!" Elekid's fist began to glow white again as it prepared for another Brick Break when Palpitoad then jumped up in the to dodge it and came heavily slamming down causing the ground to rumble sending multiple waves of rocks towards Elekid. Kaito and Mayumi fell back as Yoriko gripped a statue near the entrance.

"She learned Earthquake too!" she exclaimed. Mayumi looked in shock as Elekid fainted. She began to laugh aloud "What can I say; you bested me in the last stretch. You passed my test!" She returned all of her pokemon to their pokeballs. "Also as a Gym Leader, I cannot leave my post either, but like my brother I shall place my weight on your shoulders. I award you with the Volt Badge."

She placed the badge in his hands. "Now let's talk business, somewhere in the Obliqua Region Team Umbra has a base of operations. So, make that top priority as you continue your journey. Team Umbra likes to hide in plain sight, never forget that. They're members could be disguised as every day people, so only trust who you know… They're everywhere…" Yoriko and Kaito both gulped. "Woah, Hey" Kaito said as she grabbed them both and began pushing them out, Kaito quickly returned Seimistoad to her pokeball. "Just continue up that road past the power plant, and you'll get to where you need to go. I truly wish you both a safe journey." The doors to the gym then suddenly slammed shut as Kaito and Yoriko looked at each other in awkward manor.

~To Be Continued


End file.
